Tell Me When You're Sober
by Whiitewolf
Summary: Written for the 'Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts.' JJ spills a confession to Hotch when she's been drinking and things will never be the same. ONESHOT


**I need some JJ and Hotch. **

**So here goes!**

**Written for the 'Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts' forum.**

**There's no Henry in this fic. Not yet any ways. **

**Prompt: Your character has too much to drink and spills a confession to someone. **

* * *

JJ hiccuped. "Oh, I don't feel good," she moaned, laying her head down on the hard table. She was content to try and drown out the noise around her. People chattering, laughing, loud music...

"How much have you had to drink?" a worried Hotch asked, his forehead wrinkling in concern. He leaned forward to try and see her face more clearly. When she groaned and raised her arms up to cover her ears, he exchanged a look with Emily.

"Not enough," she responded, suddenly lifting her head up quickly and she chugged some more of her drink.

"JJ, this isn't the answer," Hotch said, reaching to take the drink from her. What had gotten into her? This wasn't like her at all. He was a profiler, and couldn't figure out what was wrong...

"I'm an adult! I can drink if I want to," she snapped in a childish manner, swatting his hand away. Her blue eyes glared into his own brown ones and she watched him carefully.

Hotch shifted his gaze to look over at Emily again, whom was looking on at JJ with just as much confusion.

"JJ, I know, but you're really upset today. And you shouldn't drink so much when you're upset," Hotch said in a pleading tone and he reached to take her drink again. This time was no more successful than the last.

Protectively, JJ pulled her drink closer to herself. "Mine," she said quietly, glaring at Aaron.

Sighing in defeat, Hotch sat back on his chair.

"I'm going to mingle," JJ suddenly declared as she flew up from her chair. Hotch reached out to steady her when she nearly toppled over. It took her a few moments but finally she was steady on her feet again and she walked off. She didn't spare Hotch another glance, he was being annoying, and she disappeared into the crowd.

Hotch had barely opened his mouth to start a conversation with Emily, wondering whether he should go after her, when JJ came storming back over.

"I want to go home," she said quickly. She didn't reveal what made her change her mind.

"What happened?" Hotch asked, his brows knitting together in concern.

"I just want to go home," she repeated more softly. The tone was enough for Hotch to know to back off. He had no idea what caused her change but he wasn't going to push.

"Do you want me to?" Emily asked, looking over at Hotch.

"It's okay. I'm about finished for the night," Aaron told her. "I'll take her home."

Nodding, Emily agreed. She didn't want to go home yet and she left to go hunt down Garcia.

"Come on, JJ," he said, putting an arm on her shoulder to steer her towards his car.

The drive home was interesting to say the least. He had to stop and pull over five times so JJ could throw up. And the rest of the time involved her rambling off about things he had no idea about.

About fifteen minutes later he pulled into her dark driveway, and groaned when no motion lights came on. It was pitch black. Before he'd even unbuckled his seatbelt, JJ was toppling out of sight into the darkness that blinded him.

"JJ?" he called out, exiting his car as quickly as he could. His headlights did more damage than they helped and he leaned in to turn them off.

"Over here," her pitiful voice called out. He wandered over to the passenger's side and then realized she was laying on the ground. Sighing, again, he reached down to help her up. He just prayed she wouldn't throw up again, especially not on him.

"You're the best," JJ declared, slurring her words as Aaron helped her to her feet.

Aaron began to grow impatient with trying to help her walk and eventually just swooped down to lift her legs up and he proceeded to carry her into her house. He set her on the couch, and even grabbed her a bucket.

"Are you okay?" he asked, seeing the paleness on her face.

She nodded. "You're the best," she said again.

"You've said that," he said with a smile. "I best be getting off home." Hotch glanced down at his watch. It was after midnight. He'd pick up Jack's from Jessica's in the morning.

"Stay," JJ pleaded, flying up into a sitting position.

"Lie back down," Hotch told her. Seeing the panic on her face, he obliged. He'd stay. For now.

"Stay," she begged again, her blue eyes looking up at him.

He melted right there. He'd always given in to her. It was so hard not to.

"I'm right here," he said, reaching out to pat her shoulder to prove his point.

"I love you," JJ suddenly said. It was hard to make out at first.

"I love you, too," Hotch said, throwing a blanket over her, making sure she was completely covered.

"No, no, I mean really love you. Not friend love," JJ repeated, hiccuping.

"JJ..." Aaron broke off, sizing up the blonde's pitiful expression.

"No, Hotch, I mean it," JJ insisted, trying to sound sober.

"Tell me when you're sober, JJ," Hotch said, trying not to get his hopes up. He'd always cared for her, and in the past few years had begun to care for her that way. But he didn't want to believe her when she was drunk. It might just lead to getting hurt.

JJ sighed in frustration and crossed her arms. She'd been prepared to argue but then out of nowhere, sleep attacked and she fell victim to it once more.

Hotch sat in the chair, falling asleep on and off. He couldn't help but keep checking on her. But at six am, he decided it was safe to head home, and he did. His thoughts still on the words she'd said. Those three words that had almost made his heart soar. The three words he couldn't put any faith in just yet.

He spent the day with Jack on Sunday, it was always a pleasure to spend time with his son but when he got him he went right for the answering machine. _Tell me when you're sober. _There was a flashing red light and his heart did an excited flip. But it wasn't JJ.

Monday came, and he wasn't sure how he'd face her. So, acting like a teenager, he avoided her and went straight to his office. He could hear their voices out there. But he didn't go greet anyone. How long could he avoid her?

His question was answered when a knock on the door alerted him, and she walked in, shutting the door carefully behind her.

"Hotch," she said, breaking off awkwardly. "About the other night," she trailed off.

"JJ, you don't need to say anything," he said, meeting her eyes.

"I do. I'm telling you now that I'm sober."

It took a few minutes to register and with each passing second, the fear of rejection on her face grew.

But when she turned to leave, he reached out to make her face him. And she did. He stared into her eyes and it was there.

Words were lost and all he could do was reach forward and hug her. She loved him. And that was what mattered and this time, he let his heart soar.

* * *

**I'm not really proud of this piece. But my muse wanted to write it. **

**Besides, JJ/Hotch will always be special to me. **


End file.
